The present invention relates to a substrate washing apparatus and method for scrub-washing a substrate.
In a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a surface of the semiconductor wafer is scrubbed by a brush or a sponge while pouring a cleaning liquid thereon. Since foreign matters such as particles, organic substances, and metals are removed in this manner, the clean level of the surface is enhanced.
To attain the scrub washing, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,039 is conventionally used. However, in the conventional apparatus, particles may attach to the surface of a scrub member (brush or sponge) and enter slightly depressed portions and holes in the scrub member. The particles attached to and introduced into the scrub member may fall off from the scrub member, attaching onto a wafer W.